Fin Voisines
by Brittana1409
Summary: Petite fin imaginée de l'histoire "Voisines" de ichigoxrukia01. La frustration de cette fic incomplète m'a poussée à écrire comment se terminerais l'aventure de Brittana seulement (Fans de Faberry désolée). ce sera une petite fin en un chapitre toute niaise comme on les aime ! Il n'y aura pas de rated M mais je le met car c'est le rated de la fic originale.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, je sais ce que vous vous dites, ce n'est pas mon histoire et je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de "l'exploiter" mais bon ça fait genre plus d'un an que ichigoxrukia01 n'a pas posté et ça me frustre plus que tout ! XD j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour les fans de Brittana donc bien évidemment ce n'est pas la suite officielle de l'histoire mais j'ai imaginé une petite fin. Elle est assez courte et niaise mais après tout ce que San et Britt ont enduré, ça ne peut que faire du bien ! ^^**

 **Donc je vous préviens également que je n'écris pas aussi bien que l'auteur initial mais que j'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible de son style.**

 **Disclamer : les persos sont à RIB et l'histoire à ichigoxrukia01. Seules la fin et les fautes m'appartiennent ! ;)**

 **Si vous lisez cette fin il faut s'arrêter au chapitre 21. Je vous ai d'ailleurs mis une grosse partie pour que vous compreniez mais je vous indiquerait le moment où mon écriture commence.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ! :)**

 _ **Point de vue de Santana :**_

Elle revenait des courses, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs, lorsqu'elle percuta en haut des escaliers une autre personne. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux par terre, les sacs se répandant autour d'elle, et Santana se frottant l'arrière de la tête en se relevant péniblement. Un gémissement attira son attention et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qu'elle avait renversée.

-Désolée Britt, je regardais pas où j'allais ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Aussitôt elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et la blonde s'en saisit pour ensuite se hisser brusquement vers le haut, et elles se retrouvèrent soudain à seulement quelques centimètres de distance. Santana eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'une paire de lèvres capturait les siennes dans un baiser brûlant et qu'on la plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur. Elle sursauta à l'attaque surprise et écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de la jeûne fille, et malgré ses appréhension, elle ne pu résister à l'envie de répondre furieusement au baiser, ses mains partant se poser sous les omoplates de Brittany en la tirant contre elle. Leurs lèvres remuaient ensembles, et elle sentit le sourire de la blonde s'étirer contre ses lèvres.

La Latina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle pensait était à l'embrasser encore et encore et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas pareil. Le baiser n'était pas pareil. Et Brittany ne penserait même pas à l'embrasser au vu de leur situation. Elle brisa leur baiser et repoussa brutalement la blonde, la respiration haletante, avant de faire un contact avec les yeux de la jeûne femme qui respirait fortement, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Ce n'était pas Brittany._

Elle lui ressemblait énormément, mais ce n'était pas elle.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face devait être un peu plus âgée que l'autre blonde, et avait des yeux verts. ils étaient en amande comme ceux de Brittany, et ses cheveux longs et blonds tombaient le long de son dos. Mais se qu'elle dégageait n'était en rien comparable avec Brittany. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux déplu à la Latina, et son petit sourire moqueur lui tapait sur le système.

-Tu n'es pas Brittany. Siffla-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main.

-De toute évidence. Railla la grande blonde en secouant ses cheveux sur le côté sans quitter son sourire.

-Bordel, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de m'embrasser ? ! Rugit la brune avec colère.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, tu as complètement répondu à mon baiser ! Déclara effrontément l'inconnue en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

-Je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Grogna la belle Latina en ramassant ses sacs tout en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

-J'avais compris. Continua l'autre sur le même ton irritant.

-Je te repose la question : Qui es-tu et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Hum, tu ne m'avais pas demandé comment je m'appelais dans ta question. Fit -telle mine de réfléchir.

Santana serra la mâchoire.

-Joue pas la conne. Je suis sûre que je te connais pas, alors réponds.

-Je m'appelle Tamara, je suis la soeur de Brittany.

La Latina cligna des yeux, pas tant surprise que ça. Pas étonnant qu'elles se ressemblent autant …

-Ca ne réponds pas à tout. Ca t'arrives souvent d'embrasser des inconnus ? Répliqua sèchement la brune.

-Juste les filles aussi sexy comme toi. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire séducteur.

-Wow, tu devrais vraiment revoir tes techniques de drague, _Barbie_. Parce que c'était sûrement l'explication la plus niaise que j'ai jamais entendue. Se moqua méchamment Santana avant de la contourner pour se diriger vers son appartement.

Elle constata avec énervement que la blonde la suivait, et elle royal des yeux avant de se retourner brusquement vers la fille, ses mauvaises reprenant le dessus.

-Ecoute-moi bien , _Pamela Anderson_. Je n'aime pas qu'on attaque mes lèvres de cette façon, surtout si on est une espèce de blondasse à 2 de Q.I qui pense être irrésistible. Et j'aime encore moins qu'on me suive jusque devant chez moi dans l'espoir évident de me sauter. Ho, pas la peine de me gratifier de ton stupide petit sourire ! Tu crois que ça me fais de l'effet ? Je suis celle qui a inventé cette technique, _Puta._ Alors tu ferais mieux de disparaître de ma vue si tu ne veux pas que je me serve de ta tête comme un balai -brosse et que je te fasse nettoyer le fond de ma cuvette de chiottes.

La blonde la regarda, apparemment impressionnée.

-Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi virulente ! C'est bizarre, je vois mal Brittany devenir amie avec quelqu'un dans ton genre.

-Nous _étions_ amies. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de parler à la doublure de délit-de-facièce*.

-Ouch, ça pouvait me faire mal, ça ! Mais je peux te convaincre d'abandonner tes projets, si tu me laisse entrer chez t … Commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ S'exclama une voix avec colère.

Les yeux de Santana passèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Tamara et se posèrent sur le visage rouge de Brittany. Elle enleva précipitamment la main de l'autre blonde de son épaule et recula d'un pas, sa gorge se nouant. Elle ne voulait pas que Brittany pense qu'elle était en train de flirter avec sa soeur. La pensée que la plus jeune lui en veuille une nouvelle fois lui fit perdre quelques couleurs et elle essaya de transmettre par le regard à Brittany que ce n'était pas se qu'elle pensait. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde ne sembla pas en colère contre elle mais contre Tamara. Cette dernière se détacha de la Latina et posa une main sur sa hanche en défiant sa jeune soeur du regard.

-Je disais bonjour à ta voisine, little B. Elle est absolument charmante, exactement comme tu me l'avais décrite !

Santnana regarda Brittany avec confusion. Elle avait parlé d'elle à sa soeur ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit exactement ?…

La jeûne blonde sembla sur le point de commettre un meurtre et supprima la distance qui la séparait de sa soeur pour lui agripper assez rudement le poignet et la tirer en arrière.

-Bon bah maintenant que tu as dit bonjour, tu peux dire aussi au revoir ! Dit-elle avec colère.

-Mais on venait à peine de faire plus ample connaissance ! Déclara Tamara en faisant un clin d'oeil à Santana.

La Latina plissa le nez de dégoût, mais Brittany ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et elle fit rapidement un aller et retour entre sa soeur et sa voisine avant de pâlir dangereusement en comprenant l'insinuation de l'autre blonde.

Ho non, pas encore ! Santana faillit gémir de désespoir. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier, elle pensait que peut-être, leur amitié n'était pas définitivement terminée, mais si Brittany se mettait à croire qu'il se passait un truc entre elle et Tamara, la brune avait peur que cette fois-ci il n'y ai plus aucun chance de réconciliation. Elle avait compris que le plus gros problème de Brittany par rapport à elle était sa jalousie. Elle le comprenait, ayant elle-même quelques soucis de ce côté- là. A chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient engueulés, il avait été question de jalousie. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence à nouveau.

Aussi fut-elle surprise lorsque Brittany empoigna fermement le bras de sa soeur avant de la traîner de force jusqu'à son appartement et qu'elle l'enferma à clé malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Santana regarda avec stupéfaction la jeûne fille, qui maintenant lui faisait face avec un air grave sur le visage, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale. Dit froidement la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Excuse-moi ?_ S'étonna la Latina avec de grands yeux.

-Il faut vraiment que tu drague ma soeur ?

-Je n'ai strictement rien fais, c'est elle qui m'a abordé ! Se défendit aussitôt Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

Ok, elle qui espérait que la blonde soit seulement en colère contre sa soeur, c'était raté.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu la repousser avec beaucoup de force. Rétorqua la blonde avec un regard noir.

-Et bien tu n'as pas dû entendre le début de la conversation parce que je peux te dire que je l'ai rembarré comme il faut. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta soeur a insisté ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? La frapper ? Tu sais que j'en aurais été capable, mais c'est ta soeur, _putain !_ J'ai pas voulu être trop méchante parce que c'est _ta soeur_ !

-Ho tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas coucher avec elle ! La coupa Brittany.

-Mais pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Je la connais depuis 10 minutes et j'ai déjà envie de l'encastrer dans le mur ! S'exclama avec colère la brune en sentant sa patience arrivée à sa limite.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'accuse, surtout si c'était quelque chose de faux. Merde, ça allait faire pareil qu'avec Quinn si ça continuait comme ça !

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne t'énerve que tu ne coucherais pas avec elle !

-Je ne suis pas une traînée, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! Grogna Santana sous l'insulte à peine cachée.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu couche avec un tas de gens dont tu ne connais même pas le nom et que tu ne revois jamais plus par la suite. Répliqua vivement la blonde en serrant la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi tu réagi toujours comme ça ? Demanda Santana, énervée par le comportement de la jeune fille.

-Parce que tu agis comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Tu as toujours fait passé le sexe comme banal et sans conséquences, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ton attitude distante peut faire souffrir et tu ne prends pas en compte les sentiments des autres !

-Ca ne concerne plus ta soeur, là. Tu parles de toi.

Brittany se raidit.

-Tu crois que ça n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'il y avait entre nous ? Tu crois que coucher avec toi était un passe-temps lorsque je n'avais personne d'autre à mettre dans mon lit ? C'est ça que tu te dis ? L'accusa furieusement la Latina en faisant un pas en avant.

-Tu me l'as prouvé le jour où tu m'as laissé dans ta chambre sans m'accorder un seul regard. Murmura la blonde avec une voix tremblante.

Une bile amère remonta à la bouche de la Latina, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et réprima le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait suite à ce souvenir.

-J'étais furax, et je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais désolée pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit- là ! Et je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a commencé à m'agresser ! Tout ça parce que tu m'avais vu embrassé une fille quelconque ! _Ca ne signifiait rien, Britt !_

-C'est ça que je te repproche ! " Ca ne signifiait rien", alors pour toi embrasser une fille ça ne veut rien dire ? ! Siffla la blonde avec fureur.

-Tu vois, tu recommence ! ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu réagis aussi violemment pour un truc aussi innocent ? ! Je ne l'ai pas baiser que je sache !

-Je ne supportais plus que tu ailles voir ailleurs, voilà pourquoi ! S'écria avec colère la blonde.

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je ressentais de mon côté ? ! Tu sortais avec ce connard à lunettes, est ce que tu crois sérieusement que ça ne me faisait rien ? ! Répliqua l'autre jeune femme avec force.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale, tu faisais pire que moi. Tu trompais ton copain, moi au moins je n'avais pas d'engagement avec quelqu'un ! Et pour ta gouverne, à part cette fille que j'ai embrassé à cause d'un stupide pari, je n'ai touché personne d'autre que toi durant la période de notre accord. Dit-elle avec colère.

-…Un pari ? Bégaya la blonde, confuse.

-Ouais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, son copain était assis sur la chaise en face de nous. Il avait parié qu'elle n'embrasserait pas la prochaine personne à passer l'angle de la rue. C'est tombé sur moi. Je les connaissait même pas ces gens.

Brittany déglutit et elle sembla choquée par la révélation.

Ouais, elle avait voulu le dire à la jeune fille ce soir-là, mais ensuite elle avait parler de son baiser avec Artie à la fête foraine, et sa colère lui avait fait oublié ce détail.

-… Ca ne change rien. Ca n'allait pas, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça … Souffla finalement Brittany.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des crises de jalousie ! Envers Sugar, envers Quinn, même envers ta soeur. Et pourtant j'ai respecté ton choix. Mais plus j'essayais de prendre mes distances, plus tu revenais à la charge. _Bordel_ , tu m'as embrassé dans ce restaurant ! Est ce que tu t'ai demandé pendant une seconde comment j'avais ressenti tout ça ? J'étais confuse, et j'étais en colère contre toi. Merde, je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! C'est toi qui a voulu arrêté ce truc entre nous, sans te soucier de ce que moi j'en pensais ! Tu croyais que tu étais la seule à souffrir de cette relation ? Ca me tuait de devoir seulement être ta meilleure amie ! Même si on couchaient ensembles, il y avait toujours une limite que je ne pouvais pas franchir et c'était putain de douloureux à supporter ! Mais je préférais ça plutôt que de complètement te perdre. Et en définitive, c'est quand même se qui s'est passé.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, Santana ? ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise après avoir entendu ça ? ! S'égosilla la blonde avec désespoir.

-Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi ! !

-Et moi je veux que tu me dise exactement se que je suis pour toi ! ! Lança Brittany en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

- _ **Je t'aime ! !**_ S'écria la Latina, la respiration haletante.

Des que les mots fatidiques franchirent ses lèvres, elle su qu'elle était perdue. Elle aurait voulu les reprendre, mais c'était trop tard.

Les yeux de Brittany s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-… Je t'aime, ok ? Répéta-t-elle du bout des lèvres en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Tu … Tu _quoi ?_ … Expira la jeune fille dans un souffle faible en la regardant toujours avec confusion, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de sa déclaration.

Santana releva la tête avec courage pour faire face à Brittany. Elle était totalement figée, le choc inscrit sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur la Latina, et elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque la plus âgée s'avança vers elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Santana déglutit, son coeur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, et elle redit une troisième fois les 3 mots qui avait tourné dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et qu'elle avait eu trop peur de dire avant.

- _Je t'aime, Britt_ … Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal … Chuchota-t-elle doucement, et elle vit la blonde frissonner à l'entente de ces mots.

-Je … Commença la blonde, mais elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, sous le coup des émotions qui la traversait.

-Je le suis depuis très longtemps. En fait, peut-être même avant notre premier baiser.

Elle avait besoin de tout lui avouer, elle devait se débarrasser enfin de ce qui lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus.

-…C'est effrayant. Je n'avais jamais dit ces mots avant aujourd'hui… Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai envie de les dire. La première, même avant mon père. Et pourtant je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit à haute voix. Bizarre, hein ? … Je me sens super terrifiée là, je sais pas quoi faire. Une fois que c'est dit, je peux pas les reprendre, tu comprends ? … Peut-être que c'est parce que je les penses vraiment que c'est aussi effrayant. Et en même temps je suis euphorique. C'est dingue l'amour … Tu sais Britt, je n'avais aucune idée que je tomberais amoureuse de toi. Ca m'est tombé dessus brusquement, j'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre se qui m'arrivait. Un jour, je ris avec toi en toute innocence, et le jour d'après je me retrouve à avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade en ta présence. Dire que je pensais au départ qu'on ne pourrais jamais être amies … Je me trompais, et tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, en dehors de Quinn bien sûr mais c'est pas pareil. Et puis il y a eu les sentiments, et puis j'ai pas réussit à tout contrôler. Alors je t'ai embrassé, et j'ai vu des feux d'artifices. Ca t'as déjà fait ça à toi ? Moi jamais, avant toi.

Brittany écoutait en silence, mais sa respiration s'était elle aussi faite plus rapide à mesure que la brune parlait.

-Et puis j'ai proposé ce truc d'amies avec bénéfices, et je savais que j'aurais dû fermé ma gueule, mais bizarrement tu as accepté et ça à été le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. Tu peux pas savoir comme te faire l'amour a signifié pour moi. C'était indescriptible, et j'ai prié au matin pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais tout à une fin, et on a eu des disputes, et des séparations. C'était trop fou à gérer, mais on finissait toujours par se retrouver. Et il y avait Artie, Sugar, l'histoire avec Quinn, et j'ai pas su contrôler mes émotions. Je voulais t'oublié, Britt. Je voulais t'oublié mais c'était impossible. Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup trop. Et je voulais tellement que tu ai mal comme toi tu m'avais fait mal en ne me faisant pas confiance. Alors je suis sortie avec tout ces mecs et ces filles, mais je ne pouvais pas coucher avec eux. J'avais l'impression de te trahir, et ça me rendait folle parce que je pensais que tu ne méritais plus que je me préoccupes de ça. Quand bien même, je n'ai couché avec personne depuis notre dernière dispute …

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard de la blonde. Elle ne su pas si c'était une larme ou quelque chose d'autre.

-Et tu es venue comme par magie me réconforter pour mon père, alors que je croyais t'avoir perdue à jamais. Et aujourd'hui je rencontre ta folle de soeur et tu me rejoues ta scène de jalousie. Je suis désolée, Britt … Je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit, parce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais te l'avouer, mais maintenant tu peux en faire ce que tu eux. Au moins je n'ai plus de regrets … Finit-elle enfin.

Sa gorge s'était asséchée et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bouteille d'eau, mais la réaction de Brittany face à sa mise à nue l 'angoissait trop pour qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvements.

Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait le coeur, elle attendit.

Brittany laissa échapper un souffle frémissant, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Santana paniqua.

-Merde, _je voulais pas… !_ Brittany, je voulais pas te faire pleurer … S'empressa-t-elle de dire en relevant le menton de la jeune fille avec deux doigts pour pouvoir se plonger dans les yeux étincelants de la blonde.

Brittany frissonna au contact et baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol alors qu'un sanglot la prit soudainement.

-Je ne pleure pas à cause de se que tu as dit … _Et bien si_ , mais ce n'est pas pour la raison que tu crois … Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée alors que Santana se mordillait la lèvre avec impuissance.

-Alors quoi ? …

-Que tu dise tout ça … C'est juste beaucoup à prendre et … Et je suis tellement heureuse de savoir enfin se que tu ressens, parce que … tu ne parlais jamais de tes sentiments et ça me blessait, j'étais sensée être ta meilleure amie … Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée … J'ai toujours été une handicapée pour montrer mes émotions aux autres …

Elle caressa le bras de Brittany doucement, et elle sentit la chair de poule commencée à se former sur la peau laîteuse de la blonde. Elle descendit lentement ses caresses le long du bras jusqu'à se qu'elle puisse prendre la main de Brittany dans la sienne, et elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensembles. les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir et fermèrent un instant les yeux, se laissant aller au soulagement qu'avait engendré la confession de Santana.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la blonde la regardait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle ne pu se contrôler d'avantage.

Irrésistiblement attirée par les lèvres de Brittany, la Latina commença à se pencher vers l'avant, le souffle chaud de la blonde lu envoyant un millier de frissons à travers le corps. Le regard de Brittany voyagea entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aurait juré que Birttany tendait les lèvres pour quémander un baiser. mais au moment où elles allaient s'embrassées, la jeune danseuse tourna la tête sur le côté et posa son front sur son épaule en respirant profondément.

\- … _Je ne peux pas_. Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

Santana essaya d'ignorer le pic de douleur qui accompagna ces mots et recula légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage de la blonde.

Dés que leur regard s'accrochèrent, elle lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments à mon égard, Britt. Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas …

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Santana, j'ai besoin … J'ai besoin d'apprendre à avoir à nouveau confiance en toi. A me sentir en sécurité avec toi. Je ne peux pas m'embarquer dans quelque chose avec toi tant que je ne serais pas sûre de mes sentiments. Expliqua la blonde en glissant ses mains sur la taille de la Latina.

Santana soupira.

-Alors que proposes-tu ?

-Je voudrais … Peut-on redevenir amies, juste des amies ? Hésitation Brittany avec une petite voix.

-Je ne penses pas que je pourrais me contenter d'être seulement amie avec toi, Britt … L'avertit sans méchanceté la brune.

-Je … Moi non plus, mais… J'ai juste besoin de retrouver notre complicité d'avant, tu comprends ? … Laisse-moi un peu de temps, San … S'il te plaît. La supplia Brittany.

Santana détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Elle était incapable de résister à sa petite moue. Elle finit par soupirer fortement et prit une décision à contrecoeur.

-On peut toujours essayé ...

 _ **Point de vue de Rachel :**_

 _"Elles n'ont pas couchés ensembles."_

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla la diva en sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

 _"Kurt avait raison, Rachel. Quinn et Santana n'ont jamais eu ce genre de relation."_

-Mais … Mais comment tu peux en être sûre ? Je veux dire … Pendant tout ce dernier mois tu as fait la gueule à Santana pour ça et maintenant … S'embrouilla la jeûne femme et se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

 _-Je … J'ai eu une conversation avec elle. Et je la crois maintenant."_

-… Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis, Brittany ? Demanda la brunette au bout d'un certain temps.

 _"Elle m'as dit … Elle m'as dit qu'elle m'aimait."_

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Ho mon dieu ! … Attends, aimer _"aimer "_ , ou aimer comme une amie proche ? Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire.

 _"… Aimer dans le sens où elle est amoureuse de moi …"_

Rachel poussa un petit cri d'excitation. Il y eu un silence gênant entre elles, puis la jeûne chanteuse reprit la parole, avide de savoir la suite.

-Et alors ? Est ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais aussi ?

Elle entendit Brittany s'étouffer dans ses mots.

 _"Non, je, enfin … Heu … Je ne sais pas si je … Si J-Je l'aime de la même manière qu'elle m'aime … "_

La diva poussa un gémissement désespéré.

-Ok, je ne pouvais pas t'encourager quand je pensais que Santana était une salope qui couchait avec Quinn, mais je peux pas laisser passer ça. Tu es totalement amoureuse d'elle, Brittany. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

 _"Mais je …"_

-Tu as été déprimée pendant plus d'un mois à cause de tes sentiments cachés. Il est temps d'être honnête l'une avec l'autre. Elle a fait le premier pas, à toi de faire le second.

 **/!\ Ma production commence ici.**

 _" … Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Du moins pas encore. J'ai trop souffert, Rachel. J'ai besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai besoin de..."_ La danceuse nut pas le temps de poursuivre que la brunette lui coupa violemment la parole.

-Brittany Susan Pierce ! Tu vas me rendre chèvre à la fin ! Kurt m'avait dit que vous étiez frustrantes Santana et toi mais là j'ai carrément envi de m'arracher les cheveux ! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je te comprend mais il faut que tu arrêtes de nier l'évidence maintenant ! Elle t'aime et **tu** l'aimes donc je te préviens ! Si demain je viens chez toi et que tu n'est pas dans ses bras, je te bâillonnes, te traîne chez un tatoueur et te fait marquer 'SANTANA' en gros dans le bas du dos, histoire que tu comprennes ! C'était un des plus long monologues que Rachel avait fait. Elle reprit sa respiration, fière de son petit -gros- discours et attendit la réponse de son amie.

 _"Je..."_

Rachel entendit des sanglots et s'empressa d'ajouter, paniquée par les pleurs de son amie.

-Britt, je... Désolée de m'être emportée...

" _Non, Rachel._ Dit soudainement Brittany. Apparemment, elle s'était ressaisie et avait arrêté de sangloter. _Tu as raison. Cela me fait bizarre de dire ça car je ne me le suis jamais avouer a moi même et la je m'apprête à le dire à voix haute mais, tu as raison. J'aime Santana, je l'aime plus que tout et, désolée je raccroche il faut que je la voit ! Mais merci Rachel ! Merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me traîner chez le tatoueur !_ Termina-t-elle sur une note d'humour. _Love you Rach et j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Quinn._

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que la blonde avait déjà raccroché. Peut-être que tout aller enfin rentrer dans l'ordre entre sa meilleure amie et la latina. En tout cas, elle était heureuse de voir la soudaine joie de la blonde. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait sa Britt !

 _ **Point de vue de Brittany :**_

Brittany sortit doucement de chez elle en évitant de déranger sa sœur qui dormait et, après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement, fit quelques pas vers celui de Santana. Elle était plus nerveuse que jamais et redoutait fortement que son amie la rejette, prétextant un changement de décision trop rapide de la part de la danceuse. Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent automatiquement au souvenir de ce que la brune lui avait avoué le matin même. Elle l'aimait. Santana aimait Brittany. Ce matin Brittany n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments envers la latina, mais maintenant, à 16h49, Brittany avait compris qu'elle aimait Santana et se dirigeait devant sa porte afin de le lui dire. Elle respira un grand coup et repensa à toute cette aventure qu'elle et son amie avaient endurée. Cette aventure bouleversante, dévastatrice, difficile, mais aussi éprouvante, agréable, superbe. La danceuse avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Le vrai. Pas celui au premier regard. Pas celui qui ne dure pas mais celui passionnel et éternel. Elle avait beaucoup de chance en fin de compte. Elle repensa à Artie et à toutes ses aventures avant Santana et se dit qu'elle avait était stupide de penser qu'elle aurait pu l'oublier, ou trouver le bonheur sans elle. Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que de ce passer de ces regards envoûtants, de ces touchés qui la faisait frissonner ou de sa tendresse sans limite. Elle revînt à la réalité en se rappelant que tout n'était pas encore arrangé et qu'elle n'était pas encore et ne serait peut-être pas du tout en couple avec la brune. Encore une fois, rien que le mot 'couple' la fit frissonner rien qu'à imaginer en être un avec Santana. Sur la pensée que même si celle-ci ne voulait plus d'elle, elle n'abandonnerait pas et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour obtenir la seule personne capable de l'emmener au septième ciel, elle toqua à la porte de la latina.

Personne ne lui ouvrit alors elle réitèra son geste mais la porte s'obstinait à rester close. Santana n'était pas chez elle. Brittany qui n'en pouvait plus de ce trop plein d'amour qu'elle ressentait, attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis maintenant près de six mois. Après trois sonneries et à son grand soulagement, son amie décrocha.

 _"Britt ? Ça va ?"_

 _-Santana où es tu ? S'empressa de demander la blonde._

 _-Je...je suis au_ _ **Dalton**_ _pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-J'arrive attends moi c'est un ordre !_ Finit la danceuse en raccrochant.

Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle était tellement pressée de voir son amie que dans sa descente elle ne fit pas attention au Coach Sylvester et lui rentra dedans.

- _Ça t'arrive de regarder ou tu marches sale morveuse ?!_

 _-Désolée coach mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler_. Répliqua Brittany en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble rapidement.

- _Mais enfin qu'es qu'il t'arrive petite blonde sans cervelle ?!_ S'énerva la vieille.

- _Je suis amoureuse !_ Répondit la blonde en riant, tout en sortant dans la rue.

 _-Allons bon !_

Brittany ne porta pas d'attention aux dernières paroles de Sylvester et se dirigea vers le **Dalton Coffee.**

Au bout de cinq minutes elle pouvait voir le bar à cinquante mètres devant elle et la danceuse accélèra le pas. Soudain, elle la vit. Santana, sortie du café, au loin, la fixant avec tendresse. Brittany prit le temps de regarder sa beauté. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire consciencieusement auparavant en pensant que c'était mal poli de mater mais là, la blonde ne matait pas, elle admirait. La latina portait un mini short noir, dévoilant ses jambes fines et musclées ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc soulignant sa généreuse poitrine. Une tenue rien de plus simple, mais à ce moment-là, Brittany la trouva plus sublime que jamais. Elle eut tout d'un coup une bouffée d'amour qu'elle ne put contenir et se mît à courir. Elle coura sans s'arrêter jusqu'à se jeter dans les bras de la brune qui, bien qu'au début surprise, répondit avec joie à l'étreinte de son amie. Brittany la serra le plus fort possible en savourant le contact de la peau de Santana contre la sienne. Elle frissonna quand celle-ci passa ses mains dans son dos et la danceuse enfouit son visage dans le coup de la brune. Après quelques secondes, elle se dégagea doucement et attrapa les mains de son amie. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, se rapprocha près de son oreille et lui murmura sous son air plus qu'étonné.

-Je t'aime aussi...

À ce moment-là, Santana releva le regard, brûlant et le plongea dans celui de Brittany. À ce moment-là, la blonde se perdit dans les tourbillons chocolats de la brune. Elle y perçu tellement d'émotions. De la joie, de l'amour, de la tendresse mais aussi du soulagement. À ce moment-là, tous les yeux plantés sur elles disparurent ainsi que les gens et le monde entier. À ce moment-là, elles étaient seules, à deux, dans leur bulle, heureuses.

Brittany se pencha alors doucement, tout doucement jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de Santana. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amour et soudain, un feu d'artifice explosa en elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation et un amour aussi sincère. Santana répondit au baiser en souriant et la blonde la prit par la taille sans cesser de l'embrasser. La latina décolla ses lèvres de la danceuse et enroula ses bras autour de son coup. Brittany se mît alors à tourner sur elle même faisant tourbillonner la brune. Elles riaient toutes les deux et n'avaient même pas remarquer Kurt et Blaine devant le café, applaudissant et criant de joie avec le reste de la clientèle. Quand Brittany posa Santana à terre, elle la regarda une énième fois avec amour.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour tout ! Je t'ai éloignée de moi alors que tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé San. Je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne veux pas attendre une seconde de plus d'être avec toi maintenant que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux alors si tu le veux bien, je voudrais être ta petite-amie.

-Britt... Je suis tellement désolée aussi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, j'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras et oui bien sur que je veux être ta petite-amie ! Je t'aime Brittany .

-Et je t'aime Santana Lopez.

Santana se rua sur les lèvres de Brittany pour un baiser passioné et empli d'amour. La blonde accrocha désespèrement ses mains dans les cheveux de sa désormais copine et la latina attrapa fermement sa taille. La brune gémit doucement quand la langue de la danceuse caressa sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant silencieusement l'entrée que celle-ci lui accorda sans hésiter. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un gémissement simultané et elle se frôlèrent, jouant, se cherchant timidement. Au bout d'un moment, Brittany ne contenant plus sa frustration des derniers jours, approfondit avidement le baiser en enroulant sa langue complètement autour de celle de Santana la faisant rougir. La blonde sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre et elle se rendit compte soudainement que tout le café les regardait. Elle rompit le baiser, empoigna sa copine par la main et elles se précipitèrent vers leur immeuble, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eh oui, ce n'était pas si difficile finalement. Brittany aimait sa voisine et Santana aimait sa voisine. Santana et Brittany étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Enfin elles allaient arrêter de se compliquer la vie.


End file.
